


upside down

by kireinayuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (slight) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Begging, Bottom Na Jaemin, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fem Jaemin, Genderbending, Genderswap, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta
Summary: Jaemin buys a pretty skirt for Donghyuck, thinking it’ll help her have her way.Donghyuck lets her have her fun, but then reminds Jaemin that at the end of the day, she belongs to him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 247





	upside down

He notices it when he’s reading his chemistry textbook. 

Jaemin's skirt falls just a bit over her knees, but Donghyuck's hand settles underneath the fabric, gripping onto her flesh in a bruising way.

"Did you do this on purpose?" He asks, as if her every calculated move is for him. And it isn't, but Jaemin can't lie; she wore this skirt for him. 

The pretty black skirt, with lace embroidering the hem, the skirt itself flowy and free. She knows lace drives Donghyuck mad, and paired with the colour he thinks looks sexiest on Jaemin? Yeah, she did do this on purpose. 

"No." She ends up answering, despite knowing her true intentions; riling Donghyuck up. Jaemin pouts for extra emphasis. "Just thought it looked cute. Jeno and I went skirt shopping the other day." 

It's not a lie, they did go skirt shopping, but it was always under the pretence of crawling under Donghyuck's skin. She likes doing that, teasing him in the innocent way she knows drives him insane. 

"Hm," Donghyuck ends up humming, hand never loosening it's grip, eyes never leaving the lace fabric. "It is cute." He admits, slowly trailing his eyes back up to Jaemin's, who's already staring at him with her doe-like eyes. Something inside him ignites. He gives her a smile, but she can see it's tight lipped. 

He's a weak man. 

"Yeah?" Jaemin questions, voice breathy because she knows that also stirs up something hot inside of Donghyuck's belly. Her mouth is close to his ear, not wanting anyone else to hear what she has to say to him. Her lips ghost against the shell as she speaks again. "Hyuckie do you think I look pretty?" 

Donghyuck gulps, senses on high alert at the sound of Jaemin's voice, begging to be praised. 

"My girl's always pretty," he answers, voice even. But his grip on Jaemin's thigh is tightening, and she knows she's getting to him. It's working. 

"Donghyuck-ah," she whines, low right in his ear as she trails a hand down his arm, grabbing onto the wrist of the hand that's already underneath her skirt. She guides it up higher, presses his fingertips against the fabric of her panties, giving herself the ghost of his touch over her cunt. "Please." 

She doesn't have to say anything else, doesn't have to beg anymore (yet). She watches how Donghyuck drops the pencil in his hand, watches how he quickly but nonchalantly scans the area surrounding them. They're in a library, for fuck's sake, and Jaemin really shouldn't be doing this. Donghyuck should be getting mad at her for being such a brat while they were supposed to be studying, but Jaemin knows that the thrill of being in public always gets to him. She knew what she was doing before she started this whole game. 

"Oh Jaemin," Donghyuck sighs, pushing the pads of his fingers rougher against Jaemin's clothed pussy. "Do you know what you just started, sweetheart?" 

And this; Donghyuck's fingers, Donghyuck's dominant tone, Donghyuck's raised eyebrow, it all stirs up something so needy in the pit of Jaemin's stomach. But this is what she wanted in the first place, for Donghyuck to break her apart, only to piece her back together. 

"I want it," she whispers instead of answering the question, biting her bottom lip and nodding her head frantically. "I want it, I want it so bad. Please give it to me Donghyuck." 

Donghyuck doesn't say anything, knowing it keeps Jaemin on her toes, and instead pushes her panties to the side, running up and down her folds to collect her slick. 

"You've wanted this," Donghyuck notes, more to himself than to her. "You're wet." 

Jaemin whimpers, Donghyuck's teasing. 

"Inside," she asks, so softly, so quietly. 

Donghyuck pretends like he didn't hear her. 

"Donghyuck inside please," she continues, rutting her hips gently against his hand. "For you pretty girl." 

And so Donghyuck slips a finger in, wet and easy, and watches how Jaemin sighs out in bliss. She flutters her eyes shut, leans her head back, and opens her legs a bit wider. 

Donghyuck snickers. He has her right where he wants her. 

He doesn't speak, just curls his finger around in her heat, adding a second one not to soon after. He pumps his fingers in and out, watching Jaemin's face the whole time. How she gets more red, how she gets more restless, how she bites her lip more harshly. 

"You're hot." He says, tone bored, as if he were talking about the weather. 

She doesn't say anything to that, trying to stay quiet. She knows that if she opens her mouth, her sounds will be uncontrollable. 

Donghyuck doesn't mind, and slips in a third finger. He knows that that's all Jaemin needs before she coming all over his fingers, but this is his game, and she just doesn't know it yet. 

So he pumps his three finger in and out of Jaemin's cunt faster, putting a hand on the back of her neck so that she stays looking straight, so that she doesn't look suspicious.

"Look at that," Donghyuck whispers huskily in her ear, smirking at the way Jaemin squirms. "Everyone else is working, and then there's you, Jaemin. Whoring yourself out to your boyfriend." He accentuates his sentence by prodding right at her special spot, having her eyes roll back in her head. "Just look at them." He continues, seething at this point. His grip tightens on the back of her neck. "All it would take is one of them, just one, to see you with your legs open and pussy dripping." 

Jaemin always loved dirty talk, loved when Donghyuck broke her down into noting but a hole, and everything mixed into the publicity of it all almost sends Jaemin over the edge. 

"I'm gonna come," she whispers, finally looking into Donghyuck's eyes for the first time since this all went down. "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop—"

So Donghyuck stops. 

He pulls his fingers out immediately, silencing the cry that he knows is about to slip past Jaemin's lips by kissing her. He's harsh with their kiss, letting her know that she's had her fun, but it was him who's in charge. 

"Do you deserve to come after being such a slut?" Donghyuck asks, condescending as he uses a smile on his face. He brings the hand that was fingering her up, and spreads his fingers so that she can see the webs of slick between them. 

Donghyuck hums, not even giving Jaemin a moment to think before he's wiping the slick away onto her cheek. 

"Why don't I take you home and teach you a lesson, hm? Maybe ruin your skirt a little bit too."

——

Donghyuck all but throws Jaemin into his bed when they make it to his dorm room. 

"I'm gonna fuck your mouth, and you're gonna take it like a good girl." He announces, tone stoic. He doesn't wait for Jaemin to say anything before he's unbuckling his belt. And he doesn't even pull his pants down all the way, just enough for his cock to be free. "Hands and knees bitch, what are you waiting for?" He asks when he sees her frozen. 

Jaemin scrambles into position after that, on all fours on the edge of the bed. Donghyuck slaps his hard length against Jaemin's cheek twice before pushing all of it into her mouth at once. She chokes, and Donghyuck loves the struggle. 

He pulls her locks into a makeshift ponytail, thrusting his hips in and out of Jaemin's mouth. Jaemin takes him without any complaints, the only sounds in the room being Donghyuck's deep moans and Jaemin whining around him. 

She loves with when Donghyuck's rough with her, loves seeing the bruises form, loves the ache in her bones the next day. Reminds her that she's his, and that he's her's. 

"I'm gonna come in your mouth and you're gonna take it all," Donghyuck sighs, more frantic as he's nearing his high. He thrusts harshly twice more before pulling Jaemin to the base of his cock, releasing straight down her throat. 

She swallows it all.

"Good little slut." Donghyuck praises, slowly pulling out of her mouth, letting Jaemin catch her breath. She's still on her hands hands and knees, and once her breathing is regulated, she looks up at Donghyuck. 

She looks cute. 

"Fuck me," she begs, voice hoarse from the abuse. "Please, just want you."

"You don't deserve me." Donghyuck spits, manhandling her onto her stomach. He climbs onto the bed next to her, manoeuvring one of Jaemin's arms to lay across her back, holding it there as his other hand settles between her legs. "Choking on my dick got you this excited, huh?" Donghyuck asks, bordering on a snarl as his pushes two fingers into her wet pussy immediately. 

Jaemin practically screams into the pillow her face is shoved into, unexplainably turned on. 

Donghyuck keeping her arm across her back prevents her from fucking back onto his fingers, obviously what he wanted with the torturously slow pace he’s working at. 

“Donghyuck,” she cries, voice muffled from where it’s in the pillow. Jaemin turns her head to the side, gasping in some air before continuing. “Please, please, please, I’ve been good.” She begs, feeling her thighs shake when Donghyuck’s fingers stop pumping in and out of her. 

“You’re not good,” he immediately shuts down, turning Jaemin onto her back. He pushes the two fingers he used to to fuck her into her mouth, feeling Jaemin’s tongue lap around the entire length. “You’re just a bitch. And you know what bitches get?” He sounds bored, but it’s also condescending. Jaemin doesn’t know why or how it turns her on as much as it does. Arousal pools even heavier between her legs, and the dampness is so uncomfortable. 

When Jaemin doesn’t answer Donghyuck’s question, he presses the two fingers in her mouth flat against her tongue, making her gag. 

“Bitches get put in their place.” He whispers in her ear, sucking a hickey onto the skin right beneath. “You want that? Wanna get fucked into being a good whore?” He continues, now stroking her cheek with his other hand. 

Jaemin looks pretty like this, Donghyuck settles on. Mouth stuffed with his fingers, eyes wet with tears of pleasure and hair messy from where he had gripped onto it earlier. 

And it’s all for him. His girl, made a mess by him. 

Jaemin finds herself nodding to what Donghyuck had proposed, and he smirks, all handsome and cunning right in her face before taking his fingers out of her mouth. 

He wipes his fingers on the bedsheets, pulling his shirt over his head. 

Jaemin’s drooling. 

Donghyuck is so attractive, with honey gold skin and a somewhat defined torso. She loves it so much; the juxtaposition of his soft tummy and his degrading words. With black hair falling into his sultry eyes, Jaemin loses her breath. 

He climbs back over over, taking her shirt off and immediately latching his mouth onto one of her nipples. Jaemin gasps at the unexpected feeling. 

His hand comes up to her other breast, pinching the nipple so hard it’s borderline painful. 

But Jaemin loves it. Loves how the pain gets sent straight south, loves how it just makes her blood boil hotter. 

“Come on, come on,” she whines, bringing her hands up to grip at Donghyuck’s hair. “Just fuck me!”

Growling, Donghyuck gets up from her chest, hand flying up to squish Jaemin’s cheeks between his two fingers. Hard. 

“Take what I give you, slut.” He spits, eyes glaring into her own. “Or I’ll just leave you here. Maybe tie you up too.” He threatens, and Jaemin can’t control herself before she’s letting out a moan at the idea. “Of course you’d like that,” he scoffs, throwing Jaemin’s face to the side as he lets go. “Fucking whore.” 

Jaemin whimpers when Donghyuck grips onto both her thighs, spreading them open and apart. He flips her skirt up, and tears her panties off. 

“This is for me, isn’t it?” He smirks, holding the lace fabric of the skirt between his fingers. “You wanted this to happen, didn’t you?” He pushes the waistband of the skirt up higher until her pussy is completely visible. 

“Yeah,” she answers, nodding weakly as he teases her with dragging the tip of his cock against her folds. “Wanted you to wreck me.” 

Donghyuck looks up at her when she says that, tilting his head to the side. He lets a small teasing smile come onto his lips, pushing into Jaemin’s cunt slowly as he keeps eye contact with the girl.

“Well,” he starts. “I guess my girl always gets what she wants at the end of the day.” 

Donghyuck slams the rest of his length into Jaemin, knocking the wind out of the girl beneath him. She gasps, chokes on air, and then finally lets out a drawn out moan from being filled. 

“Fuck yes,” she cries when Donghyuck starts fucking her at a fast pace. The slide is incredibly slick, and the sounds they’re making should be embarrassing, but it turns Jaemin on more. “Donghyuck, oh Donghyuck, Donghyuck, Donghyuck.” She calls, over and over again like a mantra. Donghyuck admits that it fuels his ego, and he can’t help the chuckle which escapes his throat. Having Jaemin pliant and boneless under him always makes his feel a certain type of way.

“Look at you,” he coos, one hand coming up to slap at her tit. She loves the burn. “So wet for me, getting what you’ve wanted all day. My dick, isn’t that right Nana?” 

Jaemin nods frantically, not capable of letting anything except moans and cries pass her lips. 

Donghyuck’s pace doesn’t slow down, thrusts don’t get any gentler, and words don’t get any cleaner. 

He’s spewing the filthiest things he can think of, and Jaemin feels herself nearing the edge. 

“I’m so close,” she calls, hiccuping when Donghyuck’s thrusts somehow become harsher. “I’m gonna come Hyuck, please let me come, please let me come.” Jaemin practically screams. 

Donghyuck himself is close to the edge too, feels if bubbling low in his stomach. He grabs onto Jaemin’s hips with a bruising grip, basically folds her in half as he jackhammers into her cunt. 

“Come whenever you want, bitch.” Is all he says, focusing more on chasing his own high than Jaemin’s. 

Despite his attention being on himself, Donghyuck makes Jaemin come in the next minute, feels her cunt become slicker, sticker and tighter. She’s shaking where he has her bent in half, gasping as she tries to catch her breath. 

Jaemin’s being overstimulated, whining high in her throat when Donghyuck doesn’t let up. 

“Say my name,” Donghyuck grunts, tasting his orgasm on the tip of his tongue. 

“Donghyuck,” Jaemin complies, voice wrecked as she calls his name. “Donghyuck, Donghyuck, Donghyuck.” She sobs, nerve endings on fire. 

Donghyuck comes not too long after that, pulling out of Jaemin and releasing all over her chest. He’s panting, chest heaving up and down, as he jerks himself off slowly on top of her. 

Once they’ve both calmed down and caught their breath, Donghyuck looks down at Jaemin’s face, notes how flushed and ruddy her cheeks are. Her eyes are also a bit unfocused, and Donghyuck is just a bit endeared. He brings a hand up to cup her cheek, soft compared to his previous actions. He tilts her head to face him, smiling a bit when their eyes meet. 

“You with me, sweetheart?” He gently asks, brushing her hair out of her face. She nods slowly, letting a smile come onto her face as well. 

She giggles too, making Donghyuck laugh at her cuteness. 

“Thank you Hyuckie,” she sighs, blissed out. 

“Say thanks to that skirt,” Donghyuck snorts, looking at it once again. He clicks his tongue. “I really do like it, you know.” 

“Knew you would,” she hums. “You’re a whore for black lace.” 

“Oh, so now I’m the whore?”


End file.
